1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor for removing generally disc-shaped articles from a liquid and maintaining them vertically.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of a conveyor belt to remove a product from a liquid is well known in the art. Such conveyors are generally partially submerged in the liquid, exiting the liquid at an angle with the product on the conveyor's outer surface. The outer surface of such conveyors are generally flat, and usually porous to permit drainage of fluid from the product being removed.
When disc-shaped food products, e.g., potato chips, are removed by a prior art conveyor from a liquid, e.g., frying oil, the planar surfaces of the chips are generally parallel with the surface of the conveyor. Although the porous structure of the conveyor permits some drainage of the fluid, the generally horizontal orientation of the product tends to restrict fluid drainage, presumably due to adherence of fluid on the surface of the product.
In the case of fried potato chips, adherence of surface oil to the chips may not be desirable since such oil may be absorbed by the chips and contribute to their final oil and caloric content.
Spiked conveyors are known in the art. For example, expired U.S. Pat. No. 1,935,783 discloses an apparatus for conveying steel sheets and the like through a liquid bath, e.g., during a pickling operation. Another spiked conveyor is shown in expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,073. This apparatus is adapted to support and convey metal discs on edge through a furnace structure.
There remains, however, a need in the art for a conveyor for removing generally disc-shaped articles from a liquid and orienting the articles with their planes generally vertical.